Lefty
L. ure E. ncapsulate F. use T. ransport & E. xtract, also known as Lefty, and The Marionette, is a salvageable, and buyable animatronic in the game. He causes the most damage, and the player cannot get rid of him. It has also been confirmed this is now the body that The Marionette possesses. Appearance His upper head looks similar to Toy Freddy's, but his lower jaw is separated and connected with metal rods to the upper part. He has the rosy-red cheeks like the Toys from FNaF 2, and his top hat and bow tie are red. Like the other Rockstar animatronics, he has a star on his grayish chest. He holds his gold microphone in his left hand, fitting the name "Lefty". His left eye is small and black, while his right eye is normal with yellow pupils. His knee pads are also rosy-red. If one looks closely, they can see the Puppet inside of Lefty, which features on a secret death screen. Overall, it is a black and red version of Rockstar Freddy without his left eye and holds his mic in his left hand aswell. He is also a member of the Rockstar Assemble, a band including 'Rockstar' versions of Bonnie, Chica , Foxy and Freddy. History Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Sometime between the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, The Marionette was captured by Lefty as a part of Cassette Man's plan to get rid of the remaining possessed animatronics and eventually wound up in the ally behind The Pizzeria trying to get inside. It is also confirmed in the Completion ending that the Puppet, now possessed by Henry's daughter, was giving life to the other murdered children from The Missing Children Incident and restoring their lives by making them animatronics as well. In the Insanity ending, blueprints for Lefty which revealed that it was made to trap the Puppet. This is evidenced by the acronym of its name (Lure, Encapsulate, Fuse, Transport, and Extract) and certain specs, particularly the False Sensory Output for a security bracelet and the Dream Wand to play the lullaby. The blueprints are credited to Fazbear Entertainment, Inc. Along with Scrap Baby, Molten Freddy, Michael Afton, and Henry were all burned in the fire and set free. Quotes "Shhh... There is room for one more..." "Shhh... Come spend eternity...inside...with me..." "Shhh... I've been looking for you...and now I will never let you go..." "Shhh... I'm so glad I found you... Let me make more room for you..." "Shhh... It will all be over soon..." Ultimate Custom Night Behavior Gameplay (Coming Soon) Other Appearances *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (as The Marionette.) *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (as Phantom Marionette) *Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Halloween Update (as Nightmarionne) (Non-Canon) *Five Nights at Freddy's World (as The Marionette, Phantom Puppet, and Nightmarionne) (Non-Canon) Audio Dialogue Audio Trivia * If the player purchase Lefty before his salvage on the fourth day, there will be a sign (similar to a wooded paperpal) that reads “No one is here. (I'm already inside)” with a winking smiley face. * Out of all of the items in the game, Lefty has the highest liability risk, at 7. * Lefty's UCN mechanic involving the player soothing him via the Global Music Box references its original behavior in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ''(in the form of The Puppet.) * Lefty is one of four animatronics who have a black body, the others being The Marionette, RWQFSFASXC and Nightmare. * There is a rare screen with Lefty sitting in the alley. Looking at his arm, one can see what looks like the Puppet's arm. * He is the only animatronic who is salvageable and buyable at the same time. * In the Insanity ending, blueprints are shown for the L.ure E.capsulate F.use T.ransport E.xtract (LEFTE) The resulting acronym is one letter off of Lefty, plus the picture given with that text looks just like Lefty. * Lefty holds his microphone on his left hand which suggests he's left-handed which makes him a "lefty". **His eye also makes him a "lefty" since his left eye is just plain black. * Lefty has a nearly identical color scheme to Nightmare from Five Nights at Freddy's 4, except the red and yellow colors are swapped in placement (Nightmare has red eyes with yellow accessories, Lefty has a yellow eye with red accessories). * Lefty is the only antagonist in the game that doesn't have a macabre character design. * Lefty is one of the cheapest animatronics in game, costing only $5. * Lefty doesn’t have dialogue unfortunately, but instead he makes an eerie “SSHHhh” sound. * In the rare screen, there is a poster on the left that shows The Marionette's face. *Lefty has the weirdest on-stage animation than any other as it’s him chomping his mouth and nodding his head. *Lefty has the ability to hide in different items you can buy. This is why seemingly harmless items (like the Gumball Machine) sometimes have a Liability Risk. **This is the same for Springtrap. * In the Insanity Ending, the Cassete Man reveals that he created Lefty to CAPTURE the Puppet, who is his daughter. And since in the rare boot screen of Lefty, the Puppet can be seen inside the suit, then that means that Lefty's task was accomplished. ** Though, if looked at, the Puppet's shoulders do not have any stripes while the one in Lefty has stripes on his shoulders. It is unknown if this is an error or not. * In The Completion Ending, Lefty is the only animatronic who isn't seen burning from the Salvagable Animatronics. * Lefty is the only antagonist to not be featured in any anniversary images * Lefty, along with Rockstar Freddy and Rockstar Foxy, are the only Rockstars to receive merchandise from the company ''Funko. * Lefty is stated to be voiced by Stephanie Belinda Quinn for the Ultimate Custom Night on the website Voices.com. ** In addition, Lefty's character on his page is described as "a possessed sentient bear who likes to whisper a taunt after killing the player. The voice should be soft, yet chilling and a little menacing as well." Gallery Gameplay LeftyIcon.png|Lefty's icon on the animatronic selection. LeftyStage.gif|Lefty on-stage. 1426.png|Lefty in the Salvage Room. 1434.png|Lefty slightly tilting his head towards the player in the Salvage Room. 1435.png|Lefty, staring directly at the player as he's preparing to attack in the Salvage Room. LeftySalvageJump.gif|Lefty's Jumpscare in the Salvage Room. LeftyJumpscare.gif|Lefty's previous Jumpscare in the Office. LeftyNewJump.gif|Lefty's rebranded jumpscare from the office. 24599ca6c-1.jpg LeftyBlueprint.png|Lefty's blueprint from the Insanity Ending. leftyInAlly.png|Lefty in the Alley, with lightning. 1550.png|Lefty in the Alley, without lightning. LeftyInfobox.png|Lefty in the Alley, saturated and cut. Ultimate Custom Night LeftyCN.png|Lefty's Ultimate Custom Night Mugshot. Lefty's Jumpscare.gif|Lefty's jumpscare in UCN. Lefty UCN 1.png|Lefty deactivated in the Closet (1st phase). Lefty UCN 2.png|Lefty activating in the Closet (2nd phase). Lefty UCN 3.png|Lefty standing up (3rd phase). Lefty UCN 4.png|Lefty preparing to leave the Closet (4th phase). Lefty UCN 5.png|Lefty, ready to make his kill (5th phase). Miscellaneous File:Lefty_Action_Figure.jpg|Lefty Funko figurine. File:Lefty_POP!.jpg|Lefty Funko POP! Category:Animatronics Category:Buyable Category:Salvageable Category:Male Category:Freddy